1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of graphical user interfaces (GUIs) within computer systems. The present invention can relate to the field of palmtop computers. Specifically, the present invention discloses an efficient method and apparatus of operating computer systems with multiple screen display capabilities.
2. Related Art
As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. One of the new categories of computer systems is the “palmtop” computer system. A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and can be “palm-sized.” Most palmtop computer systems are used to implement various Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer and electronic notepads, to name a few.
Since palmtop computer systems are very small, full-sized keyboards are generally not efficient input devices. Palmtop computers using keyboards have keyboard devices that are so small that a user cannot touch-mode. Furthermore, to use a keyboard device, a user must either place the palmtop computer system down onto a flat surface, so the user can mode with both hands, or the user holds the palmtop computer system with two hands and modes with thumbs only.
Instead of a keyboard device, some palmtop computers utilize a touch screen and display an image of a small keyboard thereon. When a particular button is pressed or tapped, a small keyboard image is displayed on the display screen. The user then interacts with the on-screen small keyboard image to enter characters, usually one character at a time. To interact with the displayed keyboard image (e.g., “virtual keyboard”), the user taps the screen location of a character with a pen. That corresponding character is then recognized and added to a data entry field, also displayed on the screen. However, for experienced users, the virtual keyboard input system can be a tedious input process.
Instead of using a keyboard device or a displayed keyboard, many palmtop computers employ a pen and a digitizer pad as an input system. The pen and digitizer pad combination works well for palmtop computers because the arrangement allows a user to hold the palmtop computer system in one hand while writing with the pen onto the digitizer pad with the other hand.
As technology is progressing, palmtop computers are developing greater display capability, such as: monochrome; gray-scale; and color display is suggested. Within each display capability a variety of display attributes are possible. That is, each shade of gray or each unique color constitutes a distinct display attribute. Application programs utilize these display capabilities in a variety of ways, such as: rendering objects with a display attribute that will cue the user that those objects are selectable; choosing an aesthetically pleasing display; and, organizing the screen information in a more meaningful way. However, the possible display attributes for an object depends upon the display capability of each device. That is, an object can be rendered either a shade of gray or a specific color, depending on the display capability of the device. Thus, the color of the object cannot be known until the screen capability is known. Heretofore, different variations of each application program have been written to accommodate the different display types because there are a number of different display types in the consumer palmtop market. This is inefficient, and will grow more inefficient as palmtop computer displays gain more modes of display.
A further problem is the application programmer's task of debugging display programs. As stated, these programs may render various objects in different colors from each other. However, for aesthetic reasons, the colors may be similar to each other. Therefore, when the program is tested, the programmer may not detect when an object is being displayed in the wrong color or gray-scale. The inherently small size of the display makes this especially problematic.
Not only do application programs face problems caused by multiple screen display capabilities, but Internet applications do as well, as it is possible to interface a palmtop computer to the Internet. Thus, Internet applications, such as e-mail, web-browsing, and downloading information all face problems displaying information. Additionally, the operating system of the palmtop must be able to handle the possibility of different display capabilities without resorting to adding substantially more code. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a more efficient way to produce screen display code.